1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical circuit unit mounting mechanism on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical circuit unit with an electrical circuit is mounted on the printed circuit board unit with an electrical circuit to attach the electrical circuit unit. The electrical circuit has static electricity. Therefore when the electrical circuit unit mounts on the printed circuit board, the circuit must remove static electricity.
Hitherto, when an electrical circuit unit with an electrical circuit has been mounted on a printed circuit board unit, the electrical circuit unit has been grounded with respect to the ground of the printed circuit board unit. Known grounding arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 63-182065 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 09-051185.
Currently, there is a system that the electrical circuit unit with static electricity is mounted to the printed circuit board of an in-service. These prior art are not enough grounding for such system.